


The Room Where It Happens

by ArcherAuthor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Jefferson and Madison, Slightly Non-Con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherAuthor/pseuds/ArcherAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex shook his head, laughing a bit. "N-no." he stuttered out between breathless sobs. "At least not without my own consent." he muttered. "Aaron I'm so stupid. I needed to get the banks, you know? It had to happen? Washington needed this. 'Do anything for this, son.' Anything he said. So I did anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room Where It Happens

Aaron Burr wasn't unknown to knocks at his doors late at night. It definitely wasn't the first time, and before he opened the door who knew who would be waiting for him at the threshold.

Ah, what good graces to surprise him other than the scrappy young lad he knew too well—Alexander Hamilton.

But, something was clearly wrong. Other than the fact that Burr was positive it was at least eleven-thirty at night and he was dressed in his bed wear–not the most flattering thing to have an encounter with the Little Lion in. He was also positive Alexander was inebriated, that he may have been for quite awhile.

And this was where the confusion ensued. The smaller man had had a meeting earlier that day, Burr knew that. In fact he's heard from Madison himself that the meeting had gone well. So, seeing Alex at his doorstep drunk would not have been surprise if he hadn't looked so upset.

Burr could have known to expect a happily shouting, drunk, Alexander. Not this one. Not the one that looked as though someone had shot his "eloquently speaking" dog.

"Alexander, it's the middle of the night. What are you doing?" he asked, already moving out of the way so the immigrant could come inside.

Alexander did answer. Instead he staggered inside, his hands tugging at the hem of his sleeves self-consciously. Burr shut the door behind him.

"Umm." Burr hummed, trying to get a response from the suddenly mute seeming Alex. "Here, have a seat." he said, gesturing for the man to sit on the bottom step of his stairs. "Are you okay?"

"The meeting went well." the brown haired man finally choked out, his solemn expression never changing, unless you count the sarcasm choking his voice.

"Did it? That's good, right? If it went well... Why are you so..."

Alex shook his head, his eyes brimming red as he clearly suppressed tears. Burr took a seat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. This made the man tense, a surprising gesture.

"Hey, what's wrong? Alex?"

He shook his head again, his elbows resting on his knees as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Didn't it go well?" Burr asked, trying to lighten mood. "I heard no one else was in the room? God, what I would have given to be in the room where it happened." he said, smiling.

Alex's body suddenly broke into sobs, though he had yet to actually cry. Burr knew this was something he would never witness, less Alexander get this drunk again. The man tightened his grip on Alex, the younger man finally leaned into the touch, placing his head on Burr's chest. And then something clicked in Aaron's mind.

He definitely didn't want to be in the room where it happened. "Alex? Alexander, they didn't hurt you did they?" he asked, suddenly feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over him.

Alex shook his head, laughing a bit. "N-no." he stuttered out between breathless sobs. "At least not without my own consent." he muttered. "Aaron I'm so stupid. I needed to get the banks, you know? It had to happen? Washington needed this. 'Do anything for this, son.' Anything he said. So I did anything. What did I do? God, I'm disgusting. That was disgusting. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm here. I'm sorry. I hate them. I hate them so much." his words stumbled over themselves, lost to quickly for Burr to miss them as they came out.

"Why did I do this? I'm so stupid. I hate them. I hate me." Alex finally finished, shaking his head into Burr's chest.

"Hey, hey. Woah, take a deep breath. Look, you seem tired. You're in no shape to keep talking about this. How about we get you to bed?" Aaron offered with a nod, moving so he could look Alex in the eye. "Okay?"

Though Burr knew he and Alex were around the same height, that there had very similar build, the man seemed much smaller at the moment. He slowly nodded.

"Okay."

Burr smiled and slowly stood up, helping Alexander to his feet, then helping him up the stairs. He wasn't sure he trusted Alex to go home, even if he walked him all the way there, how could he be sure Alex would stay? Or that he would be safe?

Once they reached the top of the steps he walked Alex down the small hallway to the first door, the one that led to his bedroom. He had planned on making Alex a spare bed, setting him on his own bed while he did so. But once he had the blankets pulled out he turned to see Alexander Hamilton passed out on his own bed.

He sighed and comsidered making the bed for himself, but in the end he decided against it. His bed was big enough for two. So, he laid down next to the man, pulling the comforter up over both of them. They'd talk about this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. I'll just continue my sinning in the corner.  
> Is this fic short? I feel like it's short. It's my first one though, sorry.  
> You can find me on Tumblr at mm-illtryagain


End file.
